Give me Back My Orange
by EchizenHimeno
Summary: MADA-MADA DAZE CHIBISUKE!" that's how Ryoga said to his little Brother.One fanfic about Ryoga and Ryoma. Hope u like it :


**"GIVE ME BACK MY ORANGE"**

" **Kembalikan..itu jerukku,kak"**

"**he?? Ini Jerukmu?? Apa jeruk ini punya nama,hah?? Haha"**

" **Tapi itu aku yang mengambilnya. Kembalikan….."**

"**Mau jerukmu kembali? Ayo rebut kalau bisa! Haha!!! "**

"Kakak,kembalikan jerukku…." Ryoma berteriak. Suaranya yang kecil itu meminta supaya jeruk yang ia petik dengan susah payah itu dikembalikan. Ryoma menatap anak laki-laki yang kini sedang berenang di sungai,berenang menjauhinya, serta pergi membawa jeruk yang sudah ia petik dengan susah payah itu. "Sungainya pasti dalam, aku kan belum bisa berenang…." Pikirnya.

"MADA-MADA DAZE,CHIBISUKE! " Ryoga berteriak lantang kearah adiknya.

Kalimat itu terdengar jelas. Bahkan sangat jelas dan membuat Ryoma makin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah kakak angkatnya. Ia pulang ke rumah, mencoba memanjat pohon jeruk sekali lagi. Tapi…

"Kenapa kau bisa luka seperti ini?? Ckck.." Rinko,ibu Ryoma berkata sambil mengoleskan obat luka di lutut dan siku Ryoma.

"Huuuhu…jatuh dari pohon jeruk..sakit…." ucap Ryoma.

"Kalau Cuma jeruk,kan nanti bisa kan masih kecil,kenapa memanjat??"

" Iya! Chibisuke kan belum pinter memanjat..kan masih kecil…haha" cengir Ryoga.

"Bukan urusanmu !! " balas Ryoma.

"Hei,Ryoma. Jangan bicara kasar! itu kan kakakmu"

"Huuh… sebal"

Ryoma makin sebal pada kakak angkatnya. "Sebenarnya,yang anak angkat itu aku atau kakak sih??" sesaat Ryoma punya pikiran seperti itu.

_**Ryoma, ini Echizen Ryoga, kakak angkatmu. Ryoga anak yang berbakat. Dia pintar. Hehe..lihat..kalau dilihat-lihat,tampangnya mirip sama kamu ya? Bagus deh bisa mirip! Mulai sekarang, dia jadi kakakmu. Enak kan punya teman main?? Ayah harap,kalian bisa jadi teman baik ya! ^^**_

Ryoma kembali mengingat perkataan ayahnya sewaktu Ryoga datang ke rumah. "Ayah memilihnya untuk jadi kakakku..Dia berbakat,bahkan dia bisa main Tennis sama Ayah dengan mudahnya. Sedangkan aku…. Servis bola Tennis pun aku belum benar. Dia…hebat….." Pikir Ryoma.

Kini,Ryoma sedang di lapangan Tennis pekarangan rumah bersama ayahnya dan Ryoga. Ryoga sedang giliran main bersama Nanjiro dan kelihatannya Nanjiro sangat tertarik pada kemampuan Ryoga. Ryoma menghela nafas, ia tadi baru saja disuruh istirahat gara-gara nggak pernah benar mukul bola. Di tambah lagi, sekarang luka kecilnya bertambah lagi gara-gara jatuh terguling-guling mengejar servis bola dari Nanjiro.

Latihan Tennis usai. Nanjiro kembali kerumah karena ada urusan lain.

Ryoga duduk di kursi dan meraih jeruk di keranjang yang ada di meja dan matanya tertarik pada majalah Tennis PRO America yang ada di meja. Ryoga mulai membolak-balik halaman demi halaman,lalu berhenti pada satu artikel, _Echizen Nanjiro,The Legendary Samurai of Tennis. _Ryoma duduk disebelah kakaknya dan memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya tersebut.

" Ne,Chibisuke… Ayah…hebat sekali ya…." Kata Ryoga.

"……….." Ryoma diam saja. Tapi tangannya meraih jeruk yang tadi dikupas Ryoga ^^v

"Hei! Itu jerukku! Kau ini…" ucap Ryoga

"Aku kan masih kecil..belum bisa berenang,main Tennis, Manjat pohon, trus kupas jeruk juga belum bisa. Jadi aku minta semuanya deh" jawab Ryoma santai.

"Nakal" ucap Ryoga

"Siapa yang nakal duluan tadi???" jawab Ryoma lagi.

" Hfftt..dengarkan aku dong… Chibisuke, sungguh, aku ingin bisa seperti ayah.."

" ….."

" Aku juga punya impian. Suatu saat, aku ingin bisa mencapai puncak seperti ayah! "

"……"

"Aku akan terus terus bertambah kuat! "

"zzz….." *mendengkur*

"HEI!! KAU TIDUR YA!!!! " Ryoga kaget. Pantas Adiknya jawab, nggak -taunya udah tidur di kursi ^^v

"…..hm?" Ryoma juga ikutan kaget denger teriakan Ryoga dan bangun tiba-tiba.

" …dengar tidak tadi aku bilang apa..?

"Zen-zen " ucap Ryoma santai

**( Translated: Zen-Zen: Nothing at all~)**

" Aku ulang ya. .AKU AKAN JADI HEBAT SEPERTI AYAH! " ulang Ryoga.

"Hmm… kalau begitu,aku tidak akan kalah darimu" jawab Ryoma.

" haa…? Kau??? Fufufu…^^" tawa Ryoga.

" Ergghhhh…"

" Bercanda kok! OK. Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa diantara kita berdua yang lebih kuat! Ok?! "

"MADA-MADA DANE…"

"HUP! " Ryoga mengambil keranjang jeruk dan membawanya lari menuju sungai.

"AAAHH!!! Kakak!! Kembalikan jeruknya!!! " Ryoma bangkit mengejar Ryoga.

"Kembalikan? Jeruk ini?? Memangnya jeruk ini punya nama?? Weeee…." Balas Ryoga.

"Kakak! Kembalikan! Kembalikan! Kembalikan! "

"kembalikan…

Kembalikan…

Kembalikan…

Kembalikan jeruknya!!! "

" Kembalikan jerukku! HE..? "

* * *

Ryoma terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jeruk? Kau pingin jeruk ya? Ibu ambilkan ya. Tapi makannya setelah kau habiskan buburmu. Haduh,panasmu bahkan belum turun " ucap Rinko sambil meraba dahi Ryoma.

"Meoooww" Karupin naik ke atas Ranjang Ryoma.

"Karupin..Aku bermimpi tentang dia untuk kedua kalinya..Bahkan kali ini,aku serasa menonton video masa lalu secara total. Sejak insiden di Kapal Pesiar itu, sekarang,kira-kira dia dimana ya…?" ucap Ryoma pada Karupin.

Ryoma mendengar suara Ibunya berbicara di depan pintu kamarnya dengan seseorang. " sedang demam tinggi nih. Malahan tadi mengigau-ngigau soal jeruk."

"Ryoma. Ini buburnya. Awas kalau nggak dihabiskan ya ! Pokoknya,harus habis! Nanti Ibu kasih obat lagi sehabis ini. Oh iya,lihat,siapa yang datang? ^^ " Ucap Rinko.

Seorang laki-laki,tinggi, berjersey Tennis berdiri didepan pintu.

"Chibisuke! How are you? ^^ " ( Ryoga datang ke rumah! ~ )

" Aaaa…" Ryoma Cuma bisa bengong liat kakaknya yang sudah didepan pintu kamar.

_**Pagi itu, Ryoga benar-benar datang menjenguk Ryoma. Seolah keluar dari dunia mimpi sesaat, kini Ryoga duduk di pinggir ranjang adiknya,menemani Ryoma, dan tentu saja berbagi jeruk dengan Ryoma sekali lagi ^^**_

*****THE END*****

* * *

**Yatta!**Hime has already finish this fanfiction ! Jadi, How about my 2nd fanfic?? Is it good? Bad? Or maybe…***huwaa*.**

Hime suka banget sama POT movie yang Futari No Samurai. Jadi kali ini,Hime coba bikin cerita Ryoma dan Ryoga dirumah mereka yang di Amerika (Rumah yang penuh dengan kebun jeruk! Waaa).

Terkadang,Hime sebel sama Ryoga, tapi kadang sempet mikir juga "Dia tuh sebenernya kakak yang baik ya? Atau? Bingung nih! _

Di sini Hime juga coba bikin Ryoma yang versi anak kecil. Tapi, wa! Wa! Ga tau deh gimana jadinya ***haha***

Oia,buat yang baca,Please Review ya. So that Hime can improve for the another story ^^

**PS : I don't own POT and the characters are not mine either. It belongs to Takeshi KONOMI Sensei**


End file.
